In arranging recreational outings which typically require advance reservations, such as golf, tennis, and indoor racquet sports, for example, much time can be spent discovering available times in which various candidate facilities will allow one or one's group to play. As an example, if an individual or group desires to play a round of golf, depending on the location, a reserved tee time is usually strongly encouraged. By calling around to various local public or semi-private golf courses, one can obtain information as to which courses have available tee times given the desired date, time, and number of golfers in the party. Upon discovering a desirable tee time, the individual making the reservation must then inform other playing partners of the time, date, and location of the facility in which the reservation is held in order to fill the required number of players for the reservation. This can prove to be a time-consuming and sometimes ineffective activity. Additionally, the time spent by golf course personnel servicing customer calls can often be stressful and inefficient, due to having to provide repetitious information about course conditions, lack of available tee times, and driving directions, for example. Thus, the overall process of arranging a recreational outing such as a round of golf can be time consuming and frustrating for many involved.
While systems have been developed which collect data from regional courses and allow users to make a reservation at certain courses via telephone or via the Internet, none of these systems allows the user to easily notify his or her common playing partners of the reserved tee time and other pertinent information of the reservation. Also, none of the known systems allow a user to notify potential business or social acquaintances of the reservation. Further, none of these systems allow the notified parties to link back into the reservation to confirm their participation. Also, no system allows a user to access hourly-adjusted pricing scales.